Fuurian
by mas bejo
Summary: Inilah bagian yang paling aku benci, melarikan diri. Tapi itulah bagian dari hidupku yang benar-benar nyata. Selebihnya hanyalah kebohongan semata, kebohongan untuk menutupi siapa diriku yang sebenarnya..who am i? / ini benar -benar memuakan.


**Disclaimer : Naruto dan embel-embelnya mutlak milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, GAJE , TYPO , OOC , dll.**  
><strong>nama dan tempat beberapa ane ambil dari beberapa film favorit ane.<strong>  
><strong>fanfic ini uga berdasar sebuah film, tapi maap ane lupa judulnya euy.<strong>

**please enjoy**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

.

**Fuurian**

**chapter 1 : takdir**

Kamar itu begitu sunyi, cahaya lilin yang menerangi tempat itu sekilas menunjukan koper-koper yang tergeletak di lantai. Tiga buah laptop terpajang di meja tak jauh dari 2 ranjang dimana dua insan manusia terlelap di alam mimpi. Seorang pria berumur sekitar 50 tahun dengan perban menutup sebagian wajahnya serta pemuda berwajah pucat kira-kira berumur 17 tahun.

WUUUZZ

Hembusan angin yang cukup kencang membuka daun jendela kamar tersebut. Pria yang lebih dewasa tadi terbangun, merasakan ada sesuatu yang tak beres perlahan dia berjalan mengendap-endap ke arah jendela untuk melihat situasi di luar. Di tangannya terdapat semacam senapan militer yang siap menembakkan seluruh isi pelurunya.

''Tetaplah di situ.'' pinta pria tadi dengan suara lirih kepada pemuda yang nampaknya ikut terbangun. Pemuda yang masih berada di tempat tidurnya itu lalu mengangguk pelan, tangan kirinya meraih sebuah pedang yang terletak tepat di sampingnya. Sekilas pedang itu menampilkan cahaya biru terang.

BRUAAAAAK

Dinding kayu tempat pria itu bersandar tiba-tiba jebol, seketika itu pula telapak tangan yang cukup besar dengan kuku-kuku tajam mencengkram pria tadi. Kuku-kuku tajam yang lebih mirip kuku binatang itu tak ayal menusuk perut pria tadi.

''SAI. . . LARILAH, SELAMATKAN DIRIMU.''

GURARARARARAR

Raungan Beruang raksasa itu menggema ke pelosok hutan yang gelap gulita. Monster beruang itu menenghempaskan tubuh pria paruh baya yang sudah tak berdaya ke pepohonan. Darah mengucur dari perut dan mulutnya. ''Aku gagal.'' gumam pria itu sebelum nyawanya melayang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nafasnya terengah-engah, entah sudah berapa jauh Sai berlari meninggalkan tempat tadi. Gelapnya hutan dan dinginnya udara malam tak menghentikan laju larinya, keringat terlihat mengucur dari wajahnya. Dia sudah sangat lelah, tapi dia tetap harus berlari sampai ketempat yang cukup aman atau dia akan kehilangan nyawanya.

''sial.''

Sai terjebak di ujung tebing. Rimbunya pepohonan di bawah bisa terlihat dengan jelas dari tempatnya berdiri. Tak mungkin dia terjun ke bawah. Itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri, tapi kalau dia tertangkap hal yang sama pasti terjadi. Kehilangan nyawa. Sai berpikir keras mencari jalan agar bisa lolos dari tempat itu.

''MATILAH KAU.'' teriak seseorang dari belakangnya.

Sai menoleh ke belakang, mulutnya terbuka dengan wajah penuh ketakutan. Seorang pria menyergap dan mencengkram leher Sai. Tanpa ampun dia mengangkat Sai ke udara, senyum sinis mengembang diwajahnya. Gigi tajam serta wajah bersisik mirip ikan.

''Kalung yang bagus.'' Ujar pria itu sembari merampasnya dari leher Sai.

''Ku-kumohon. . ja-jangan bu-bunuh aku.'' kata-kata sai begitu berat akibat cengkraman pria tadi di lehernya.

JLEEEEB

Light sword berhasil menembus perut sai hingga tembus ke punggungnya. Sungguh miris, pedang cahaya milik Sai sendirilah yang mengakiri hidupnya. Pedang tadi terjatuh entah di mana akibat rasa panik yg menyelimutinya ketika dia berlari menembus gelapnya hutan. Darah mengalir dari perut Sai menyusuri pedang itu hingga menyentuh pria tadi.

Tubuh kurus Sai tergeletak di rerumputan dengan pedang cahaya berwarna biru terang masih tertancap di perutnya. Setelah pria tadi melepas cengkraman di leher sai dan membiarkannya meregang nyawa.

''Ayo cari yang lain.'' ajak pria tadi kepada dua temannya yang hanya menyaksikan kejadian itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda berambut pirang dengan tiga garis luka di masing-masing pipinya itu tampak menikmati kebersamaannya dengan beberapa teman yang setahun ini dikenalnya. Dari pancaran wajahnya, kali ini dia cukup menikmati tempat tinggalnya yang sekarang. Dia bersyukur karena paling tidak inilah tempat terlama yang pernah dia tinggali sampai saat ini.

''Naruto, dimana Hinata?'' tanya seorang temannya yg berambut coklat.

Naruto menenggak minuman kaleng yang ada di tangannya lalu membuang kaleng itu keperapian di tengah-tengah mereka.

''Kenapa kau tanya padaku Kiba?'' jawab Naruto yang nyatanya malah balik bertanya.

''Bukankah seharusnya kau menemaninya?'' ejek Kiba, Neji yang notabenya sepupu Hinata pun ikut terkikik.

Naruto hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan temannya itu, mereka harusnya juga tahu kalau Naruto tak menyukai gadis itu. Bagi Naruto masalah percintaan tak begitu menarik perhatiaannya, yah karena memang belum ada gadis yang benar-benar membuatnya jatuh cinta. Selain itu dia juga menyadari, dia tak mungkin akan terus berada di kota city, kota yang dia singgahi mulai setahun yang lalu ini nampaknya membuat Naruto sejenak melupakan permasalahan yang terus menghantui hidupnya. Tapi dia juga bukannya tak memperdulikan masalahnya, karena sewaktu-waktu dia bisa saja menghilang tiba-tiba dari kota ini. Mungkin dia hanya meminta sedikit kebebasan.

Suara nada sms membangunkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Diambilnya handphone dari saku celananya.

Dari : Hinata

Datanglah ke kolam renang, aku tunggu

''tch.'' desi Naruto. Dia lalu memasukan hpnya ke dalam kantong celana dan berdiri dari tempatnya.

''Aku pergi sebentar.''

Kiba hanya mengangguk pelan menanggapi perkataan Naruto, dia sekilas mendengar Naruto menggerutu _'mau apa lagi itu anak'_ yang membuat Kiba tertawa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

''Apa yang kau lihat Naruto?'' tanya Hinata yang sukses mengalihkan perhatian Naruto.

Hinata datang menyodorkan segelas orange jus kepada Naruto, sementara dia memenggang satu gelas lain miliknya.

''Terima kasih Hinata''

Mereka berdua duduk di tepi kolam renang tak jauh dari tempat teman-temannya berpesta. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap dari mulut mereka. Naruto melanjutkan aktifitasnya memandang ribuan bintang yang menjadi pemandangan malam , sementara Hinata terlihat salah tingkah seolah dia gugup dalam situasi ini.

''Itu rasi bintang Scorpio''

Hinata menunjuk ke arah rasi bintang yang disebutnya tadi.

''Iyakah?''

Hinata tersenyum dengan pipi yang merona merah dan mengangguk pelan.

''Hmm..kau tahu?aku tidak begitu pintar dalam pelajaran astronomi.'' ujar Naruto yang kemudian memandang ke arah langit lagi.

_'ayolah, cepat katakan padanya'_ batin Hinata yang semakin salah tingkah.

''Errr..Na-Naruto ''

''Ya,kenapa Hinata?'' tanya Naruto tanpa menoleh ke arah Hinata.

''apa kau-..''

AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH

Kata-kata Hinata terpotong oleh teriakan Naruto yang tiba-tiba mengerang kesakitan. Naruto memegangi perutnya yang Hinata pun bisa melihat kalau ada cahaya orange keemasan yang terpancar dari perutnya.

''Naruto. . Naruto. . '' teriak Hinata panik.

_'Itulah yang akan kau rasakan'_ Suara itu terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Naruto mengalahkan teriakan Hinata yang tepat di sampingnya.

''Sialan, jangan lagi.'' Teriak Naruto. Pikiranya kacau, dia menyadari ketika hal ini terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pastinya telah menimpa salah satu dari mereka. Hal ini juga menjadi peringatan bagi yang lain termasuk Naruto sendiri.

''Maaf, aku harus pergi.''

''Ta-tapi..''

Tanpa menjawab apapun Naruto berlari meninggalkan Hinata sendirian. Sambil menahan rasa sakit Naruto terus berlari menuju rumah kecil dimana dia tinggal dengan seorang lainnya.

_'Aku bisa merasakannya, seolah benda itu menancap di tubuhku. Pertanda apa ini?'_ batin Naruto dalam perjalanan menuju rumanya dengan langkah yang terhuyung menahan rasa sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

''Kemasi barang-barangmu..kita pergi dari sini.'' ujar pria berambut putih itu.

pria tadi terlihat terburu-buru memasukan barang-barang mereka ke dalam koper tanpa melewatkan satupun yang tersisa untuk di tinggalkan.

''Tapi paman.''

''Ayolah Naruto, kita tahu situasinya.'' ujar pria tadi dengan nada meninggi, lebih kearah kesal mendengar bantahan Naruto.

Pria tadi lalu bergegas keluar dari rumah dan memasukan koper-koper tadi ke VW comby berwarna coklat muda kombinasi putih di bagian bawah yang terparkir di luar rumah.

Tak ada pilihan lain, Naruto pun mengemas barang-barangnya dan di masukan ke dalam tasnya.

''Cepat Naruto'' teriak pria tadi dari luar.

''Iya paman jiraiya''

Naruto berjalan keluar dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Sedetik kemudian mobil itu melenggang pergi dari tempat persinggahan mereka setahun ini. Mobil itu melaju cepat menyusuri jalan keluar dari Racoon city.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Inilah bagian yang paling aku benci, melarikan diri. Tapi itulah bagian dari hidupku yang benar-benar nyata. Selebihnya hanyalah kebohongan semata, kebohongan untuk menutupi siapa diriku yang sebenarnya. Bahkan paman Jiraiya.

Orang-orang berpikir dia adalah ayahku, tapi itu salah. Dia adalah orang yang memang bertugas melindungi dan menjagaku. Aku tak tahu siapa ayahku, ibuku hanya mengatakan bahwa beliau adalah seorang pejuang. Beliau tewas ketika aku masih dalam kandungan, miris bukan? dan ibuku..hmm beliau meninggal ketika aku berumur 10 tahun ketika peristiwa mengerikan itu terjadi. Selanjutnya paman Jiraiya lah satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki sekarang.

Tentang namaku, hmm. . perkenalkan, namaku Namikaze Naruto. Asal kalian tahu, aku dan paman bukanlah orang bumi. Kami berasal dari planet Necromanger, aku berumur 10 tahun ketika planet kami terjadi perang saudara. Planet kami tak sebesar planet bumi, dan dihuni oleh dua suku bangsa yang tadinya saling menghormati satu sama lain. Aku dan paman Jiraiya bersal dari bangsa Fuurian, sementara bangsa lain itu adalah ras bangsa Akatsuki. Entah apa yang menjadi penyebabnya tiba-tiba saja bangsa Akatsuki menyerang bangsa kami. Tempat tinggal kami dihancurkan oleh mereka. Tak ada yang tersisa dari tempat tinggal kami, semua orang tewas akibat serangan itu. Bahkan anak-anak pun ikut menjadi korban.

Yang tersisa pada awalnya hanya sembilan anak seumuranku dengan masing-masing penjaga. Kami bertemu pertama dan terakhir kalinya ketika Akatsuki sudah menguasai 90% wilayah kami. Penjaga kami memutuskan untuk membawa kami ke bumi dan berpencar untuk menghindari kejaran bangsa Akatsuki.

Mengenai apa yang terjadi tadi malam, Luka di perutku menunjukan kumpulan angka-angka yang melingkar. Luka pertama ku dapat ketika berumur 13 tahun, dan saat itu jugalah aku mengetahui alasan kenapa bangsa kami dimusnahkan dan apa yang menyebabkan kami harus ke bumi.

Paman Jiraiya mengatakan bahwa kami mewarisi sebuah kekuatan yang jika disatukan nantinya berguna untuk membantu orang-orang tak hanya bangsa Fuurian, tapi juga seluruh planet ketika kami dewasa. Semua itu terlambat, bangsa Akatsuki yang memang haus akan kekuatan mengetahuinya dan ingin merebut kekuatan itu. Itulah alasan mereka menghancurkan dan memusnahkan bangsa Fuurian dan mengejar kami yang tersisa.

Ketika aku mendapat luka diperutku, hal itu menandakan salah satu dari kami telah tewas dan tak lain orang-orang Akatsuki lah yang menjadi penyebabnya.

Lima orang lain telah tiada, berarti yang tersisa tinggal aku dan tiga orang lainnya yang tak kuketahui keberadaannya. Dan kami harus berjuang melawan akatsuki demi planet serta orang-orang kami yang telah mereka musnahkan. Inilah takdir yang harus aku terima dan hadapi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**end chapter 1**

.

**to be continued**

.

.

.

**special thanks to**

**sum 41 - Angel wih dirty face**  
><strong>Plus 44 - When your heat stop beating<strong>  
><strong>Bullet for My Valentine - Deliver Us From Evil<strong>  
><strong>etc<strong>

**.**

**.**

Asek dah, rampung juga neh chapter. Sudah aku putuskan fanfic ini akan ada pair NaruSaku di dalamnya. tapi mohon bersabar yak

Yang udah nyempetin baca review, kritik, saran, sumbangan diterima...monggo gan tinggal klik **REVIEW**


End file.
